Gemini Syndrome
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Cuando Ren invita a sus amigos a su habitación y la charla comienza a subir de tono, Syo no puede evitar que las memorias acerca de cómo conoció la verdad de Natsuki y Satsuki invadan su mente. SatsukixSyo


Yaaay~ hello people, cómo están? Espero que bien. Seriously, hace mucho que empecé este fic y tenía muchísimas ganas de terminarlo. Desde la primera vez que vi a Satsuki en acción lo amé 8D Syo tardó un poco más en engancharme, pero se terminó ganando un lugar en mi kokoro (? Y obviously (no soy la única que piensa esto e_e) desde la primera vez que los vi juntos les otorgué el premio a pareja yaoista de la serie jaja te tiran cada una. Sencillamente me encanta la relación entre estos dos personajes, y me pareció muy curiosa la reacción de Syo ante Satsuki, por lo que... tenía que escribir un fic sobre ellos u3u. En fin, no digo nada más. Espero que les guste y los apreciaría mucho si se tomaran la molestia de comentar 8D Graciaaaas~  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: Uta no Prince-sama no me pertenece, este es tan solo un fanfic de fan para fans escrito por diversión.<strong>

* * *

><p>-Yo podría tener a cualquier chica que deseara a mis pies-se jactó Ren Jinguji, pues su popularidad entre las chicas de la escuela era algo que generalmente salía a relucir, algo que no muchos chicos del instituto tenían el placer de sentir.<br>-Lástima que se apartan al darse cuenta que tan solo eres un idiota más-contestó su compañero de cuarto y rival, Masato Hijirikawa, quien permanecía apartado del grupo, leyendo un libro-. Además de que eso no le interesa a nadie, no sé por qué pierden el tiempo hablando de cosas tan triviales, los exámenes se acercan.  
>-Aww Masato-chan, no seas aburrido, ven y únetenos-lo invitó Natsuki, tan abierto de mente como siempre, sin percatarse del aura de irritación que irradiaba el joven de cabellos azulados.<br>-Déjalo si no quiere-dijo Syo.  
>-Es cierto, estos temas parecen ser demasiado despreocupados como para que el gran Masato Hijirikawa se nos una, pero, en lo personal, yo creo que simplemente está celoso de que ninguna chica se le acerque o lo quiera como compañero-repuso el rubio de cabellos largos, encogiéndose de hombros-. A pesar de que estemos hablando de algo tan importante como… el sexo.<p>

Ante aquel comentario, las mejillas de la mayoría de los presentes se tiñeron de un color rojo intenso. Cuando les habían dado la tarde libre pues habría una junta muy importante de profesores, Ren no había perdido tiempo en invitarlos a su habitación, ignorando las quejas de su compañero de cuarto, quien tan solo quería utilizar la tarde para estudiar, y aludiendo que para ello existían las bibliotecas. Así que allí estaban ahora: Otoya, Natsuki, Syo y Ren platicaban tranquilamente. También habían invitado a Tokiya, pero, al igual que el peliazul, había decidido permanecer al margen y se había quedado estudiando en su habitación, aprovechando el hecho de que Ittoki estaría fuera un rato.

-C-creí que tan solo estábamos hablando de chicas-dijo Syo, con voz quebrada e intranquila.  
>-Oh, vaya, parece que alguien se ha puesto nervioso-se burló Ren, levantando una ceja mientras clavaba sus ojos en los del menor, quien rápidamente se apresuró a bajar la vista mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo aún más intenso-. ¿Qué sucede Syo? ¿Acaso tienes algo que compartir con la clase? No me digas que aún eres virgen.<br>-¿Y qué tiene de malo ser virgen?-protestó el pelirrojo, pero Jinguji ignoró sus palabras, manteniendo la vista fija sobre el rubio de ojos celestes. De pronto se percató de otro pequeño detalle, junto a Syo, Natsuki también se había vuelto a ver al rubio con intensidad, verdaderamente interesado en la respuesta.  
>-No es eso-se apresuró a decir el pequeño Syo-. Simplemente… es algo que no puedo contar.<br>-¡Oh vamos, qué aburrido!-suspiró el dueño de la habitación, echándose hacia atrás también y clavando la vista en el techo, pero a pesar de sus palabras, Syo no volvió a abrir la boca, aquello era algo que simplemente no podía contar, la verdad de cómo había conocido el problema de personalidad de Natsuki.

**Gemini Syndrome**

Las memorias se apoderaron de la mente de Kurusu Syo y lo transportaron hacia un lugar lejano, un lugar que había visitado meses atrás durante las vacaciones de verano, acompañado de su mejor amigo, Natsuki Shinomiya. Todo había ido de maravillas, la habían pasado muy bien juntos pues, a pesar de los arranques de ternura que tenía el mayor y de ciertas costumbres extrañas que poseía, Syo ya estaba acostumbrado y la aceptaba por cómo era. Lo único que de verdad lo incomodaba de su amigo era que jamás, desde que tenía memoria, lo había visto sin lentes, y, siendo la primera vez que se iban juntos de vacaciones, se había percatado de algo inquietante: Natsuki no solo utilizaba sus lentes durante el día, no se los sacaba ni para limpiarlos, se bañaba con ellos puestos, los utilizaba en el mar, ¡incluso dormía con ellos puestos! Quizás si los muchachos no se hubiesen ido juntos de vacaciones, aquello jamás habría pasado, pero el destino siempre nos tienta con sus juegos y el rubio no pudo evitar caer ante la curiosidad, ¿qué sucedería si le quitaba los anteojos a Natsuki? ¿Se molestaría? ¿Qué tanto daño podía hacer? Decidido a arriesgarse pero no demasiado, había decidido esperar hasta la última noche.

Partirían temprano por la mañana al día siguiente, por lo que, aquella última tarde, habían regresado al hotel más temprano de lo que acostumbraban. Natsuki había decidido tomar una ducha antes de comer por lo que Syo se había quedado viendo la televisión un rato. Solo para asegurarse, se excusó y, preguntándole a su amigo qué quería que le ordenara para cenar, se asomó al interior del baño. Tal y como lo esperaba, el muchacho no se había quitado los lentes para bañarse.

-¿Qué dices Syo-chan? No te escuché por el sonido del agua.  
>-Que, ¿qué quieres para cenar?-repitió el menor, bufando ligeramente pues no le gustaba tener que repetir las cosas más de una vez.<br>-Oh, ya veo, hmm…-meditó unos segundos el de ojos verdes-. Creo que cualquier cosa que Syo-chan me pida estará bien, después de todo, tú conoces mis gustos-respondió finalmente.  
>-Vale-asintió Kurusu y se dispuso a salir, pero para su sorpresa, su cuerpo no se movía. Había algo en el cuerpo de Natsuki, algo hipnotizante que no permitía que quitara sus ojos de él. Lo examinó lentamente y, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se encontraba delante de la ducha. Un golpe de vapor logró que volviera en sí y, algo atontado, se percató de que su amigo lo miraba con curiosidad.<p>

No solo las mejillas de Syo, sino que prácticamente toda su cara se tiñó de un fuerte color rojizo. La proximidad del rostro de Natsuki lo ponía nervioso en alguna extraña manera que no podía explicar. De pronto su mente quedó en blanco y olvidó todo el plan que había preparado para aquella noche. Se aproximó un poco más al más alto y, sin más, le quitó los anteojos. Por unos instantes… nada pasó.

De pronto, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, las manos de Natsuki lo tomaron por los brazos y, con una fuerza que el menor desconocía que el otro tuviese, lo arrastró hacia el interior de la ducha y lo colocó contra la pared. El cuerpo del pequeño quedó tan empapado como el del adolescente frente a él. Buscó una explicación en la mirada de Natsuki, pero instantáneamente se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, aquella no era la mirada que el muchacho solía poseer, eran sus mismos ojos pero la manera en la que lo miraba era completamente distinta. En su rostro no había nada más que seriedad, pero al notar el miedo que el rubio sentía, una sensual sonrisa se curvó en los labios del mayor, quien asintió aprobativamente.

-Vaya, gracias por eso, hace mucho que no salía-dijo en tono divertido.  
>-¿N-Natsuki?-inquirió Syo, mirándolo con algo de inquietud. El aura que aquel hombre desprendía era totalmente distinta a la que había desprendido hasta hacia tan solo unos instantes atrás. Una sonora carcajada lo inundó todo, para atenuarse tras unos segundos. El rostro de Shinomiya regresó a su seriedad anterior,<br>-Te equivocas, no te atrevas a confundirme con el idiota de Natsuki, mi nombre es Satsuki-se presentó-. Y pensar que estaba seguro de que en esta ocasión tendría la suerte de salir a la luz con una bonita jovencita… aquí ni siquiera hay guitarra para componer-dijo mirando a su alrededor, finalmente centró su atención en Syo, que se encogió levemente de miedo, y se relamió los labios con la lujuria plasmada en sus ojos-. Pero, ¿sabes? No me quejo-y dicho esto, atacó el cuello del más pequeño.

El pequeño Kurusu intentó soltarse con desesperación, definitivamente no le agradaba el matiz que había adoptado el encuentro. No entendía lo que le había pasado a Natsuki, quien ahora decía llamarse Satsuki. La idea de que su amigo estuviese loco cruzó por su mente pero la desechó enseguida, el mayor siempre se había mostrado amable con él y, además, si estas hubiesen sido sus verdaderas intenciones desde un comienzo, había tenido incontables ocasiones para llevar sus planes acabo, sobre todo en los últimos días, en los que habían compartido habitación en aquel lujoso hotel. No tenía lugar por dónde escapar, aquellas varoniles manos lo mantenían bien sujeto, y aquellos labios que recorrían su cuello le nublaban la mente y no lo dejaban pensar, todo un torrente de nuevas sensaciones lo invadía. Podía sentir la ropa mojada pegándose a su cuerpo, cosa que tan solo lo hacía excitarse más. De pronto, sin soltar los brazos de Syo, Satsuki se apartó un poco de su cuerpo, al que había ido apegándose poco a poco. La lujuria no solo estaba plasmada en sus ojos, sino que también se veía reflejada en una maliciosa sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del adolescente.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que a cierto amiguito le excitan mis atenciones-se burló el más alto.

El de ojos celestes, al no saber a qué se refería, siguió con los ojos la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes y el rojo se apoderó de su rostro al ver que su miembro comenzaba a pararse. Satsuki no perdió tiempo y se posicionó nuevamente, en esta ocasión, levantando los brazos de Syo por encima de su cabeza, tomando ambas muñecas con una sola mano. Su mano derecha bajó entonces y el rubio, por más que intentó detenerlo, no pudo hacer nada cuando ésta se introdujo en su mojado pantalón, abriéndose paso también dentro de su ropa interior. El tacto de la mano del de cabellos dorados contra su miembro, acabó con las fuerzas de Kurusu quien, rendido al placer, simplemente se dejó estar. Un torrente de tímidos gemidos brotó de su boca, logrando de esa manera, excitar aún más al más alto.

-Vamos, gime, gime más para mí…-le ronroneó al oído, a la vez que comenzaba a recorrer el miembro del menor con mayor rapidez.

Pronto la ropa de Syo comenzó a estorbar los movimientos de Shinomiya, quien, evaluando la situación, decidió soltar finalmente los brazos del menor, quien se desplomó en el suelo de la bañera sin que sus piernas pudiesen mantenerlo de pie. Las ruborizadas mejillas del pequeño, sus ojos perdidos por el placer, suplicantes, y su boca entreabierta por la que ahora escapaban pequeñas nubes de vaho, eran todo un espectáculo, un espectáculo que nadie dudaría dos veces en disfrutar. Satsuki se arrodilló entre las piernas del cantante y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, uno por uno. Cuando hubo acabado, el torso de Syo quedó a la vista, ni muy fornido ni muy blando, simplemente normal. El ojiverde disfrutó de aquella vista, tenía tanta piel por recorrer, no descansaría hasta haber probado cada zona del cuerpo del menor, lo haría suyo y lo marcaría como tal. Acto seguido, le desabrochó los pantalones y, tras bajar el zipper, los alejó a la otra punta de la ducha, un sitio en donde no estorbarían. La erección de Syo era mucho más notoria ahora, su miembro estaba mucho más parado y duro que antes. Era entendible que reaccionara de manera tan rápida, después de todo, Kurusu jamás había tenido una experiencia así en su vida. Los labios de Satsuki encontraron nuevamente el cuello del pequeño, apoyándose con una mano contra la pared mientras con la otra acariciaba la entrepierna del rubio por encima de la ropa interior. Con cada roce el pequeño se estremecía de placer, es decir, lo hacía constantemente, además, la rebeldía había desaparecido completamente de sus ojos, estaba completamente entregado a Shinomiya.

Cuando los labios del mayor se hubieron separado del pálido cuello de Syo, una marca quedó visible, la primera de muchas que le haría a lo largo de la noche. Satsuki se relamió los labios y aumentó el ritmo de las caricias, comenzando a la vez un sendero de besos desde la clavícula del menor hasta sus pezones, los cuales se divirtió mordisqueando y succionando, hasta dejarlos rojos y tan erectos que cada vez que pasaba su lengua por ellos, Kurusu se estremecía por completo, gimiendo roncamente. A esta altura el menor ya no podía hacer nada. El placer era demasiado y ya no lo soportaba, pero no podía pedirle a Natsuki que parara ni quería hacerlo. Buscaba con desesperación algo de lo que aferrarse pero la jabonera estaba demasiado lejos, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era morderse el dedo. Satsuki lo recostó en el suelo de la ducha y el de ojos celestes sintió como el agua le golpeaba en el rostro. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como el mayor le quitaba la ropa interior para proceder con las caricias con mayor comodidad.

-Bien, esto no es gratis, será mejor que empieces a hacerme sentir bien o no proseguiré-advirtió Shinomiya.  
>-P-pero… yo…-el rubor que en ningún momento había abandonado las mejillas de Syo, se acentuó aún más.<br>-Vas a darme un pequeño espectáculo y luego te pediré alguno que otro favor, nada muy difícil. En cuestión de tiempo serás todo un experto y podrás complacerme por cuenta propia, pero no te preocupes, mientras tanto, yo te enseñaré.

Satsuki se sentó en el suelo de la bañera con las piernas abiertas. Su miembro también estaba erecto, después de todo, no podía negarlo, el cuerpo del pequeño era verdaderamente excitante, lo único que quería era poseerlo una y otra vez. Al ver que Syo no se movía, señaló el espacio entre sus piernas y el menor lo miró alarmado. Tras aclararle que aún no esperaba que le lamiera el miembro y que tan solo quería que se sentase allí, Kurusu se acercó lentamente, con timidez, y se sentó en el lugar en el que el mayor le había indicado. El mayor no perdió tiempo en absoluto. Tomó la mano de Syo y la colocó de manera que envolviera el miembro del pequeño. Fue entonces que el rubio cayó en cuenta que el de cabellos dorados quería que se masturbase para él. Comenzó a mover su mano sin poder evitar estremecerse ante sus propias caricias. Se mordió los labios en un intento de reprimir los gemidos pero el ritmo comenzó a aumentar poco a poco y le fue imposible. Satsuki era todo un experto, guiaba la mano con tal maestría que cada punto que Syo tocaba, le causaba placer. Poco a poco Shinomiya fue dejando de regir los movimientos y, al final, sin darse cuenta, Syo continuó masturbándose por sí mismo. Satsuki abrazó al pequeño y lo apretó contra sí, comenzando a besar su nuca dejando una tanda de nuevas marcas. El menor podía sentir la dura erección de su amigo contra su trasero, pero estaba tan excitado que ello, en lugar de alarmarlo, tan solo lograba que el éxtasis fuese aún mayor.

De pronto, una fuerte descarga de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Kurusu y éste se detuvo alarmado, con temor de que algo malo fuese a pasar. Miró a quien él creía que seguía siendo su amigo Natsuki con la pena y la preocupación plasmada en sus ojos. Satsuki estalló en carcajadas, cosa que apenó aún más al pequeño. Una de las manos del ojiverde dejó la cintura de Syo y se situó nuevamente sobre la mano de Syo. Sin darle tiempo para respirar siquiera, el muchacho comenzó a ejecutar un rápido vaivén. Kurusu definitivamente no se esperaba algo así. Levantó el rostro hacia el techo gimiendo con fuerza, aquello era demasiado, sentía como explotaría de un momento a otro, aunque eso no parecía preocuparle al mayor, quien cada vez realizaba movimientos más rápidos. El cuerpo del rubio comenzó a temblar descontroladamente mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Un hilo de baba comunicaba la parte superior de sus labios con la inferior y otro brotaba de sus labios hasta el mentón. Tenía la boca bien abierta pero no parecía suficiente. Le faltaba el aire y los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, más orgásmicos, el placer que aquellas manos maestras le provocaban era demasiado grande, demasiado abrumador. Estaban en la recta final y Satsuki lo sabía, ni siquiera valía la pena aumentar más la velocidad. En el baño ya no se escuchaba siquiera el ruido del agua al caer y golpear contra el suelo de la bañera, todo ruido era amortiguado por los placenteros gemidos de Kurusu. Y sin previo avisto, tal como el de cabellos dorados había anticipado, un chorro de semen brotó de la punta del miembro de Syo, quien se tensó, estirándose hacia atrás durante unos segundos y luego se dejó caer agotado en sus brazos, respirando agitado. Aquella fue la primera vez que Syo Kurusu se corrió en su vida.

* * *

><p>Satsuki sabía que aquello había sido demasiado fuerte para el pequeño y que debía dejarlo recuperarse unos momentos, sino luego no le rendiría en su totalidad y todavía faltaba la mejor parte, por lo que, ignorando a su miembro que rogaba por atención, tomó a Syo en brazos y, tras cerrar la canilla, lo sacó de la ducha y lo dejó sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro, lo envolvió con una toalla y comenzó a secar su cabello. Él mismo se colocó una toalla alrededor se la cintura pero aún así el bulto en su entrepierna era demasiado visible. Mientras secaba el cabello de su amante, le echó una mirada a la bañera. Tendría que mandar a secar la ropa de Syo o de otra forma no estaría lista para el otro día. Pensaba en eso cuando de pronto, su cuerpo se estremeció por completo para luego paralizarse. Volvió a centrar su atención en Kurusu, quien ya no mantenía la vista baja y que había dejado de respirar agitadamente. En sus ojos se notaba una mirada de decisión, cosa que lo tomó por sorpresa, pero algo que lo sorprendía aún más era sentir sus dedos cerrándose en torno a su hombría, acariciándola de la manera que él mismo le había enseñado a hacerlo.<p>

-¿Qué haces?...-preguntó Satsuki, retomando su postura seria.  
>-Has estado ocupado en que yo me sienta bien pero yo no he hecho nada a cambio, no he respondido adecuadamente…-respondió Syo-. No me parece justo para ti.<br>-¿Acaso sabes en lo que te estás metiendo?-el gélido tono con el que pronunciaba sus palabras, combinado con la fría mirada que le dirigía, tenían un efecto letal. El rubio tragó saliva antes de responder.  
>-Sí-asintió-. Lo sé… pero no quiero parar ahora, no puedo… quiero… quiero más…-terminó con un susurró casi inaudible. El rubor que durante los últimos minutos había abandonado sus mejillas, volvió a instalarse en ellas.<p>

Y entonces… Satsuki sonrió, no necesitaba más. Tomó a Kurusu del brazo, consciente de que aquel agarre dejaría marcas, algo que no podía evitar pues estaba entusiasmado. Lo llevó hasta el dormitorio y allí, sin más, lo arrojó al piso con una fuerza brutal. El menor se incorporó en cuatro patas, algo dolorido por el golpe, y se sonrojó al contemplar la visión que tenía ante él. Allí estaba su amigo, sentado en su cama, con las piernas abiertas. A tan solo unos metros de él, el erecto miembro de Satsuki se alzaba, grande y duro. Aquello no requería de explicaciones, sin decir más Syo caminó en cuatro patas hasta situarse frente al miembro del ojiverde. Estaba asustado, no podía negarlo, y también tenía vergüenza, ¿pero cómo no sentirla? Después de todo, Syo jamás se había imaginado a sí mismo haciéndolo con otro hombre, mucho menos con Natsuki, a quien prácticamente conocía de toda la vida. De todas formas ya no había vuelta atrás, no podía acobardarse ahora. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió el miembro del mayor presionando contra sus labios. Lentamente, a su propio ritmo, fue abriendo los labios, accediendo a que Natsuki le introdujera la punta de su miembro en la boca. Pero Satsuki tenía otros planes en mente. Se inclinó lentamente y tomó la cabeza del muchacho, aferrándose a sus cabellos con fuerza. Su otra mano bajó hasta el pezón derecho de Syo, el cual apretó con fuerza. Aquello bastó para hacerlo gritar. Shinomiya aprovechó aquel momento e introdujo completamente su miembro en la boca de Kurusu. El menor abrió los ojos asustado e intentó alejarse, pero la mano izquierda de Satsuki estaba justo allí para bloquearle el camino. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Syo, pero Shinomiya, ignorándolas, comenzó a mover la cabeza del menor, manteniendo un ritmo constante, primero lento y luego aumentando poco a poco.

-No basta con solo metérselo en la boca, utiliza también tu lengua-ordenó el de cabellos dorados. Syo lo miró fijamente a los ojos y luego, sin quitarse el miembro de la boca, asintió.

Satsuki soltó los rubios cabellos del muchacho y éste se separó un poco. Kurusu situó una de sus manos en la base del miembro del mayor, mientras que con la otra se apoyaba contra el borde de la cama. Comenzó a moverse nuevamente, ésta vez a voluntad propia. Era un ritmo totalmente distinto al salvaje que había impuesto el mayor, pero aún así él disfrutaba en gran manera. Si no hubiese sabido que Syo era virgen habría pensado cualquier cosa, el chico lo hacía realmente bien y el hecho de pensar en lo bien que se sentía estando en su pequeña boca, le había desear entrar en él de una vez y por todas.

-Detente-pidió, y Syo lo miró a los ojos, sorprendido-. Es tu primera vez y lo has hecho muy bien, no voy a correrme en tu boca en ésta ocasión así que por favor sal-el rubio hizo lo que el mayor le había pedido pero lo miró con reproche.  
>-Ni siquiera pude arrancarte un solo gemido-bufó mientras se ponía de pie, actuando como si estuviese molesto para ocultar su decepción-. ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno?-preguntó después, mirándolo con tristeza.<br>-No es eso, simplemente no acostumbro gemir, después de todo cada uno tiene su propia manera de expresarse-sonrió y se paró también, tomando con fuerza el mentón del más bajito-. A mis ojos eres simplemente perfecto-dijo, y lo besó con fuerza y pasión desbordantes, sin apartar sus serios ojos de los atónitos del menor. Aplicando algo de fuerza, Satsuki empujó a Syo sobre la cama, cortando el beso de esa forma-. Acuéstate boca abajo. Te advierto que en un principio dolerá, por lo que si quieres, puedes tomar un cojín para ahogar tus gritos, pero no seas muy escandaloso.

El escuchar aquellas palabras bastó para que Syo tensara todo su cuerpo, especialmente su trasero. Satsuki suspiró y de una nalgada hizo estremecer a su amante.

-Anda, no seas llorica, ya no hay vuelta atrás-advirtió-. Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos, no tengas miedo, yo te cuidaré-susurró luego a su oído, colocándose sobre él, para luego lamer su lóbulo con lentitud. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Kurusu y provocó una sonrisa en los labios de Satsuki-. Ahora, si me haces un pequeño favor, podrías lamer estos dedos por mí-indicó, acercando tres de los dedos de su mano derecha a la boca de Syo-. Pienso prepararte antes de entrar en ti, si entrara directamente jamás querrías volver a hacerlo conmigo ni con ningún otro hombre.

El rubio abrió la boca lentamente y Satsuki introdujo los tres dedos en ella. Syo los rodeó con su lengua, haciendo círculos entre sus dedos, procurando ensalivarlos bien. Cuando el mayor lo consideró suficiente, quitó los dedos de la boca de Syo y se acomodó a un costado. Llevando la mano hacia el trasero de Kurusu, comenzó a realizar círculos alrededor del ano del joven, comenzando a entrar lentamente. Sabía que aquel sería el paso más difícil de la preparación para el pequeño, por lo que se inclinó lentamente y comenzó a besar el lateral de su cuello. El dedo de Shinomiya comenzó a adentrarse en Syo, a la vez que leves gemidos lastimeros comenzaban a brotar de los labios del rubio. Satsuki introdujo su dedo por completo y, cuando estuvo dentro, esperó un poco antes de empezar a moverlo. Kurusu tardó unos instantes en acostumbrarse a aquella extraña intromisión pero, cuando se sintió listo, asintió suavemente y su amigo, Natsuki, Satsuki o quien fuera, comenzó a introducir el segundo dedo. Ésta vez fue diferente, el mayor no se estuvo quieto sino que comenzó a mover los dos dedos para dilatar la entrada de Syo. Él no estaba preparado aún para eso por lo que se tensó nuevamente y no pudo evitar que una expresión de dolor cruzara su rostro unos instantes.

-Relájate idiota, si no lo haces te dolerá más-lo reprendió-. Tranquilo, solo aguanta un poco más, ya verás que dentro de poco te sentirás como nunca-prometió, y, a la vez que Syo asentía, un tercer dedo se introducía en sus profundidades.

Shinomiya se tomó su tiempo en dilatar a Syo, pero a pesar de ello sabía que no podía evitar hacerle daño, después de todo él la tenía de un tamaño particularmente grande. Cuando finalmente estuvo listo, levantó el trasero del rubio, y se colocó de rodillas, detrás de él. Syo respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que su amante entrara de una sola estocada. Realmente lo sorprendió el sentir la lenta intromisión. Por más preparado que estuviese, nada lo habría preparado jamás para tener algo de ese tamaño dentro de él. Mordió el almohadón para no gritar, tal como Satsuki le había indicado, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos. Aún así, admiraba el hecho de que el mayor se estuviese conteniendo por él. Él sabía que aquella era su primera vez y por lo tanto se estaba comportando de manera dulce. Podía sentir como aquel miembro se iba adentrando cada vez más y más. Dolía muchísimo, las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas, pero a cambio, tenía el placer de escuchar al otro susurrándole palabras dulces para calmarlo. Y finalmente… se detuvo. Satsuki suspiró aliviado al ver que su miembro había entrado completamente en el frágil cuerpo del menor, ahora le daría tiempo para que se acostumbrase. Aún así aquel chico no dejaba de sorprenderlo con su ingenuidad pues Syo, alarmado, volteó a verlo por encima de su hombro, preocupado de que algo anduviese mal.

-¿P-por qué te detienes?-quiso saber. El ver aquel rostro lloroso fue como una punzada para Satsuki quien, aprovechando su gran altura, se estiró hasta besar al pequeño.  
>-Relájate, no pasa nada malo, tan solo te estoy dando un poco de tiempo para que te acostumbres, luego comenzaré a moverme-lo tranquilizó, aunque en sus ojos se veía reflejada la ansiedad que sentía por empezar a hacerlo.<br>-No-negó Kurusu.  
>-¿No?<br>-No quiero que te detengas-asintió Syo-. Ya te has contenido bastante por mí hoy, ahora quiero que pienses un poco en ti mismo.  
>-Pero… podría hacerte daño y…<br>-¡No importa! ¡Por favor muévete!-exclamó el menor-. Hazlo. Deja de pensar en mí… ya has hecho suficiente… por favor.

Satsuki quería rechazar la petición del rubio, pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte, por lo que simplemente se dejó llevar por el impulso. Sujetó las caderas del joven con mayor fuerza y comenzó a moverse, en busca del punto g de Kurusu. En un comienzo las idas y vueltas fueron lentas, pues un cambio muy brusco podría hacerle daño, pero luego comenzó a acelerar. Una… dos… tres… cuatro envestidas y lo único que brotaban de los labios de Syo eran pequeños sollozos, aunque claro, Satsuki no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Cinco… seis… siete… de pronto un ronco gemido de placer inundó el lugar y ambos se paralizaron. Las mejillas de Syo se tornaron de un notorio rojo mientras que en el rostro del ojiverde una placentera sonrisa se dejó ver, lo había encontrado.

* * *

><p>Las mejillas de Syo se tiñeron de rojo ante la avalancha de recuerdos que inundó su cabeza. Las imágenes visuales que asaltaban su mente lo estaban presionando. Recordaba perfectamente el sincronizado orgasmo que habían tenido ambos al final, el aroma a sexo que desprendía sus cuerpos, la ducha que había seguido a todo aquello, y luego la explicación de Satsuki acerca de su persona. Desde luego Natsuki no recordaba nada acerca de todo aquello.<p>

-¿Saben? Últimamente siento que estoy perdiendo la memoria-dijo de pronto Natsuki, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
>-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Ittoki, sorprendido. Todos miraron fijamente a Natsuki, por lo que ninguno notó que el rubor de Syo se acentuaba aún más.<p>

* * *

><p>Tras un día agotador y lleno de emociones, Syo se dejó caer sobre su cama. El pensar que sus amigos, especialmente Natsuki, habían estado a punto de descubrir su secreto realmente lo alteraba. Suspiró y cerró los ojos para relajarse un poco mientras esperaba a que su compañero de habitación regresara pues había ido a preguntarle una duda acerca de cierta tarea a Tokiya. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un sonriente ojiverde, quien volvía tarareando una canción probablemente sacada de un dibujito animado.<p>

-¿Pudiste terminar tu tarea?-inquirió Kurusu, volteando a verlo.  
>-Sí, Ichinose-san no tuvo problemas en ayudarme así que terminamos rápido-asintió Natsuki, sonriendo.<br>-¿Qué harás ahora?  
>-Supongo que irme a dormir-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Syo-chan, no me digas que quieres modelar ropa linda para mí-dijo ilusionado al ver que el idol se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él. El muchacho de ojos celestes tomó su rostro entre sus manos y Natsuki lo miró impresionado. De pronto, su mente se sumió en la oscuridad.<br>-Lo siento pero tengo otros planes...-repuso Syo con una sonrisa, a su vez, Satsuki sonrió también y ambos unieron sus labios con un apasionado beso.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong> Uff! Soy tan feliz! Como amo a estos dos jajaja. Bueno, éste fic está dedicado a mi mejor amiga, Bells Medina, que tanto tiempo y paciencia me dedicó con él, ayudándome a redactarlo de mejor manera, y, por más que me quiera robar a Natsuki y Satsuki (cosa que nunca va a lograr e_e) a Amu 8D porque sé que los personajes estos te gustan tanto como a mí xD jajaja. Em fin, sean amables y comenten por favor, que ni siquiera hay necesidad de que estén suscritos a la página para hacerlo u3u. Espero que les haya gustado n_n! Saludos a todos!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
